It Was Easy
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: Small one-shot! /"How could you do that?" She asked him, her eyes wide as she looked up at the man she once thought she knew. He grinned at her. "It was easy."/ TomxOC, mentions OCxOC


_Title: It Was Easy_

_Summary: Small one-shot! /"How could you do that?" She asked him, her eyes wide as she looked up at the man she once thought she knew. He grinned at her. "It was easy."/ TomxOC, mentions OCxOC  
_

_Genre: Horror, Angst  
_

_Rating: M, just in case_

---

**Silent Knight: Remember, I don't own anything - well, except for the idea for this oneshot, this oneshot itself and Clarice and Trevor. Nothing else is declared as mine.**

**Enjoy.**

**Silent Knight over and out!**

* * *

**It Was Easy**

**Oneshot**

Blood. The amount of it astounded Clarice to no end as she opened the door to her small apartment. Her beated loudly as she remembered that she had left her boyfriend, Trevor, there. She had gone to get some take out for the two of them. The bags hit the floor with a small "thud," and she followed the trail of blood into her bedroom, blood rushing around in her ears as tears slid down like a waterfall down her cheeks. She swallowed to push the saliva and the nasty bile threatening to pool out back, and it worked successfully, but there was only a dull ache in her heart. What the fuck had happened when she was gone?

Her feet felt heavy as she walked over to the closed door that was smeared a bit with blood. Closing her eyes, she let a few tears fall before opening them again and with anchored arms, pushed the door open slowly. It slid open with a loud, ear-piercing "creak." Clarice couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw.

Tom, her old boyfriend from thirteen years was standing there, holding something red in his long, delicate fingers. She had seen him a couple of days before at Sarah's store, chatting it up with her like he had never even gone. He had come up to her and it had been awkward, considering the fact that Sarah was also there made it even more awkward, but the three of them managed to form a conversation before Clarice thankfully realized that Trevor was probably waiting at her apartment for her. He was always there, considering the fact that she had given him the only other spare key to the place so he could visit whenever he wanted to.

Other than that, she hadn't talked to him much, though she did meet him again when Megan had been found dead outside of the market, heart hacked out of her chest as her dead body sat there in its pool of blood, decaying quickly. They had also met at her funeral, but not many words had been exchanged between the two, so she wondered why the fuck Tom would ever think of killing Trevor. He had done nothing to him! The two had first met at the funeral and didn't even exchange many words other than the awkward "hellos" and "goodbyes."

Tom turned, and that's when Clarice realized that he was holding a real heart in his hand - probably...probably Trevor's. All she saw was the heart that wasn't beating anymore, and the pickax that lay scattered on the messy, dirty blood-filled room of her apartment. Everything then started to pass by slowly as she looked up to meet Tom's hard gaze, her sad eyes piercing his own as her knees wobbled, trying hard to keep her upright. Clarice clawed at the door-frame, trying to hold herself up but it only worked a little. She still sunk to the floor a bit.

"W-Why?" The word finally toppled out of her mouth as tears fell down even more.

Tom still kept that stony look on his face and said nothing, looking down at the heart in his hand, his usual beautiful, light green eyes slowly turning a dark, forest green. In rage, maybe. Clarice couldn't be sure, and she really didn't fucking care at the moment. All she thought of was the pain Trevor probably had went through, and her stark blue eyes traveled over to the butchered mess that lay on her bed, blood sprayed everywhere and soaking the sheets and the comforter, turning the white bedspread a dull, dark red that sent Clarice's mind reeling from hurt, pain and loss. The smell made her want to release all the contents in her stomach right there, but she stopped herself before she could, swallowing the bile down quick, cringing at the taste.

Her hands tried to dig in into the door-frame, but slowly, blood started to seep out from her nails and Clarice felt the small sting, but didn't nothing and only stared at the floor. She wondered if Tom was going to say anything; maybe something to tell her in vain that it wasn't him or maybe...maybe even kill her, too. Neither she didn't care about - all that really mattered that was Trevor was dead...and it was all because of Tom, the man she never really stopped loving. Even now, as much as she wants to hate him, all she can feel is a dull ache and her love for Tom hasn't even lessened a bit. She was such a bitch. Why didn't she feel any malice or hate or anger towards him?!

"Tell me Tom!" She suddenly screamed as she slid down onto the floor, tears falling faster, "Why the fuck did you do it?! Fuck..._Trevor_!" It all seemed real all of a sudden. As if someone turned on the fast forward button, feeling like it seemed to boring at the moment and wanted to speed things up some.

"...no one can have you, Claire," He whispered to her, his voice oddly calm, "If I can't, then no one can. You're mine. Only mine. No one else's if not mine."

Her hands fisted themselves into the blood-stained carpet, tears refusing to stop. She slammed her head repeatedly against the door-frame until her head pounded with a headache, and so, she stopped. But the tears continued.

Though Tom didn't even flinch.

He continued to stare at the heart in his hands, and slowly, his lips pulled themselves into a small smile of satisfaction. He finally killed Trevor - his rival. Tom finally made it true. If he couldn't have Clarice all to himself, then he'll make sure no one will ever be with her again.

_No one._

Tom looked up from the bloodied heart to see Clarice on the floor, blood on her, tears falling down her cheeks, and couldn't help but think she was an angel. A fallen, sad angel. Harry inside of him purred happily, glad to know that the competition had died off. Tom agreed with him as well, for the first time. Sure, the humane part of him was grieving, but it, too, was a little glad to know that Clarice was now his again. Sarah had always dulled the ache that Clarice had left when their fathers forced them to break off what they had going, just when he had been thinking about proposing to her. Although, Sarah never really was better than this angel in front of him. Harry agreed willingly - for he had forced him to kill the so-called "bitch" along with her husband, Axel, moments before he had killed Trevor.

"How could you do that?" She asked him, her eyes wide as she looked up at the man she once thought she knew.

Tom placed the heart on her bed and slowly trudged towards her, taking in her form. He crouched down and let one of his bloody hands caress the soft skin of her cheek before leaning in and kissing her softly before pulling away. Harry smiled in happiness when Clarice didn't pull away. But she didn't respond, either. All she really did was sit there, staring into space. Harry didn't mind much, but part of Tom pained to see her this way.

But at least she was his now.

He grinned at her. "It was easy." The blond man said before leaning in and kissing her again. Clarice, once again, didn't stop him, but didn't respond either.

And it had been easy for Tom.

Trevor hadn't even gotten a chance to scream.


End file.
